Gun Good (Blaster)
Gun Good's Birth and Training Gun Good is a Republic clone trooper in service to the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and perfers to go by the name Blaster. He was born and raised on Kamino 26 years BBY. He was trained and mastered the blaster much sooner than any other of his clone brothers. The Jedi High Council saw fit to train him in the arts of a lightsaber as well. He soon was able to use the Force just as the Jedi Masters did. After he mastered the arts of a lightsaber, blaster, and the Force, Gun was sent off to Jedi Master Steve Striker, and Brandon Nicholas for the first Battle of Geonosis. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fighting with Steve Gun Good faught alongside Master Striker for quite some time. Here are some of the battles he was in. Battle of Atraken In the beggining year os the Clone Wars Master Striker and Gun were sent to take over the Separatist controlled world of Atraken. But the droids unleashed a deadly gas which killed many of Steve's forces. Both Steve and Gun had to wear masks while inside the Separatist base. After eleven months of fierce and ruthless battle, Steve and his leigon had claimed Atraken for the Republic. Battle of Cartao After capturing Atraken, Gun and Steve were given a new assignment. They must capture another Separatist world, Cartao. Steve's old master, Halo Awsomeness was there with him and was impressed with Gun's skill and strength. After breaking through the blockade, Gun led the space battle while Steve and Halo dueled the dangerous Tok Ashel. The battle was won and Cartao belonged to the Republic. Defeat at Parein II 4 Gun and his battillion had grwon strong. Now it was time for thier true test. A new threat had been unleashed: General Grievous! Count Dooku sent him to gain control of Parein II 4. Steve along with three other Jedi, The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula Master Striker was also the leader of a rebellion against the evil Sith/Hutt/Bounty Hunter Xalandra Nova. Nova cyberbullied people on Clone Wars Adventures, untill one day her reputation became known as Dark Lord Mistress Xalandra Nova. The rebellion came together to defeat Nova. Master Striker was first in command, Brandon second, and Gun became their rightful third in command. Nova created a squad she called Nova Corporation which soon became known as Dark Nebula. The rebels and Sith faught. No side was willing to give up. Gun became tired of the war but he was a clone. He was still bread for following orders. While the rebellion did not defeat Nova she remains at large, hiding deep in the Outer Rim. Some believe Nova is gone and is to never again return. As people kept leaving the rebellion, Gun, Brandon, and Steve rallied to find more rebels for the fight, for they knew the war would not be over untill Nova was dead. It was not the Jedi way, but it was their only option. She was to powerful to be kept alive. As the rebellion grew weak, Steve, Brandon, and Gun finally had to give up. The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula was lost, and so was the war. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Three Day War Shortly after the rebellion, a new conflict arose. Brandon Nicholas was gaining more power and popularity. Steve thought he was corrupt, and therefore started another war. Gun didn't want to get involved and tried his best to prevent the two allies from battling. On the third day of the war, Steve challenged Brandon to a lightsaber duel. Steve won, and Brandon agreed to peace. This short war between the three friends is known as the Three Day War. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Return of Xalandra Nova Just a few days after the war with Brandon was over, Gun got a call from Master Ghostfire to return to the battle. It said that someone reported a sighting of Xalandra Nova. She had returned, but not as her usual self. Another character called Azula Zova arose. Gun and his allies came together again, to stop Nova and her evil ways of the Sith. While it is still unknown if Azula Zova really is Xalandra Nova, the two Sith are dagerous. Who knows when they'll strike next? Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) FAQ's and Answers Q: What do you perfer people call you besides "Gun Good?" A: Blaster Q: What is your YouTube name? A: cwagungood Q: Why don't you change your name? A: I like it. It just tells you that I'm good with a gun! :) Q: How do you get Shadow Tech Gear? A: Collect little red and blue circles on the ground in the Umbara Combat Zone. HINT: They look like holograms on the ground. Q: How do you get DO-T? A: A SOE Offical must give you a code. EX: You win a lightsaber duel against Emissary Event. He may give you a code. Q: Please give me a code for Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, DO-T, ect. A: I cannot. Each code can only be used once. Once it's used it can't be used again. NOTE: These are just a few. Post comments if you have anymore questions you would like to ask me! I will try to answer them as quickly as possible. Thanks! Cwagungood 23:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clone Troopers Category:General